Maximillian von Nordhain
Maximillian von Nordhain ist ein Fahrender Ritter, der in den Un'Goro Krater reiste, um dort Damen zu retten, Untiere zu töten und auch sonst allerlei Heldentaten zu vollbringen. Die Abenteurer durften dabei gerne die Rolle seines Knappen bzw. seiner Schildmaid übernehmen. Das Abenteuer Die Abenteurer treffen auf Maximillian an den Heißen Quellen von Golakka im Un'Goro Krater, wo er tief ins Gebet versunken und ihre Anwesenheit gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Eine wichtige Lektion Nachdem er doch auf die Reisenden aufmerksam geworden war, erklärt er ihnen, dass sie das Lager des Maximillian von Nordhain betreten hatten. Vielleicht hatten sie schon Geschichten über seine vielen Heldentaten gehört. Ja, er konnte es ihnenansehen, dass dem so war. Dieser Funke der Erinnerung huschte das Antlitz der Abenteurer wie das Spiegelbild der Weißen Dame über den Steinhügelsee. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Fremden nach Abenteuern suchten. Da sie einigermaßen fähig zu sein schienen, und durch und durch wohlwollend, bot er ihnen an, sein Knappe zu werden. Also bat er die Abenteurer, ihr Schwert einzustecken und ihre Kappe abzunehmen. Bevor sie sich im Kampf mit ihren Klingen maßen, hatte er zunächst einen Angriff auf ihre Ohren vorbereitet... Eine wichtige Lektion, die es zu lernen galt, ehe sie ihre Knappenausbildung abschließen konnten. Knappenausbildung Ein Knappe ist die rechte Hand eines Ritters. Wie Ihr sicher wisst, sind Hände besonders gut darin, Dinge zu tragen. Daher besteht eure erste Aufgabe darin, meinen Krempel, meine Kinkerlitzchen und all meinen anderen Krimskrams zu tragen, während ich die Gerechtigkeit im Land vollstreckte. Schließlich ist es eines Ritters nicht würdig, all diesen Plunder durch die Gegend zu schleifen. Zweitens müsst ihr wissen, dass es für einen Ritter keinen wichtigeren Lehrsatz gibt, als die Ritterlichkeit. Er läßt seine Großzügigkeit genau wie seine Lanze nie außer Acht. Sein Mut strahlt so hell wie seine Rüstung. Und obwohl seine Klinge scharf sein mag, ist sein Benehmen gegenüber seinen Verbündeten stets sanft und höflich. Nun sagt mir, schwört Ihr, Euch ganz den Lehren der Ritterlichkeit und des Edelmuts hinzugeben? * Anwort: "Ich gelobe Euch Gefolgschaft." Ha! Habe ich nicht gerade gesagt, dass Ritterlichkeit und Edelmut dem RITTER zufallen? Euer Ziel ist es, ein KNAPPE zu sein. Die kolossal schwere Last der Ritterlichkeit ist ungeeignet für einen Knappen, da, wie ich bereits sagte, die einzige kolossale Bürde, die Ihr tragt, diejenige meines Hab und Guts sein wird. * Anwort: "Ich gelobe Euch Gefolgschaft."Ja, Herr." oder "Das ist doch lächerlich! So was muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen!" Nun voran! Da Ritterlichkeit des Ritters höchstes Gut ist und ich ein Ritter bin, sollt Ihr wissen, dass meine eigenen Absichten in der Tat tapfer sind. Ich streite für die edle Dame Doloria, um ihre Schönheit und ihre Anmut in aller Welt zu verkünden. Jeder, der ihre Schönheit bestreitet, ist ohne Zweifel mein abscheulichster Feind und muss zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Und doch, während ich spreche, scheint mir, dass ich versagt habe. So weit sind wir fortgeschritten auf dem Weg des Knappen und doch habe ich mich noch nicht vergewissert, ob Ihr meine Wohltätigkeit verdient oder eher meinen gerechten Zorn. Ich muss es nun also erfahren: Stimmt ihr zu, dass die edle Dame Doloria ohne Frage die schönste Dame in ganze Azeroth ist? * Anwort: "Umm... ja, ja ist sie. Zweifellos." Ich bin ehrlich erfreut, das zu hören. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ihr habt nun Eure Ausbildung abgeschlossen. Von nun an ist es Euch gestattet, an meiner Seite ins Schlachtgetümmel zu reiten. * Anwort: "Wuuhuu"" Von diesem Tag an, seid Ihr nicht länger ein einfacher Bettler, sondern ein treuer Knappe des Maximillian von Nordhain. Bereitet Euch für unseren ersten Ausfall vor, guter Knappe, denn gemeinsam werden wir unsere Fäuste ellbogentief in das stürzen, was man Abenteuer nennt! Die bösen Drachen im Krater von Un'Goro Der Krater von Un'Goro war voll von einer bösartigen Brut von Drachen. Sie streiften umher und trugen ihre gezackten Rücken und Echsengesichter überall im Krater zur Schau. Doch Maximillian warnte seinen Knappen, sich nicht von ihnen in die Irre führen zu lassen, denn diese Drachen waren keine Diener der anmutigen Alexstrasza. Sie waren ganz offensichtlich bösartig und benötigten dringend der Zuwendung einer Heldenklinge. Maximillian von Nordhain hatte daher beschlossen, dass er nicht weniger als 15 von ihnen erlegen würde. Als sein Knappe mussten die Abenteurer ihn natürlich begleiten. Zu den Drachen gehörten Stegodons, Dimetrodons, Ravasaurus, Pterrordaxe ... und ein Dinosaurier - Hologramm. Für Doloria! Jungfern sind zum Retten da Maximillian von Nordhain hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er mehr als nur Drachen hier in diesem Krater finden würde. Sein Paladininstinkt sagte ihm, dass es in der Nähe Jungfern gab, die seiner Hilfe bedurften. Zwar schlug sein Herz nur für seine Dame Doloria, aber eine Jungfer in Bedrängnis durfte nicht ignoriert werden. Also brach er mit seinem Knappe auf, um die Jungfer am See, die Jungfer auf den Klippen und die Jungfer im Norden zu retten. Die Damen von Un'Goro brauchten seine Hilfe! Allerdings stellte sich die Jungfer am See als männlicher Blutelf heraus; die Jungfer auf den Klippen wurde von ihm aus Versehen in den Tod gestoßen und das Jungfrauenfressende Phönixfalkenküken entpuppte sich als geliebtes Haustier der Jungfer im Norden, allerdings erst nachdem Maximillian es erschlagen hatte. Die Geister der Heißen Quellen von Golakka Danach bat Maximillian von Nordhain seinen Knappen um einen Moment der Ernsthaftigkeit, denn er hatte eine wichtige Aufgabe vor sich. Die verräterischen Drachen, die dieses Tal heimsuchten, würden in ihren Missetaten nicht innehalten, bis er deren widerwärtige Brutmutter zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Bevor er aber auch nur daran denken konnte, solch eine Tat zu vollbringen, musste er das Licht um Beistand bitten. Maximillian von Nordhain hatte das Licht sich in der Nähe manifestieren sehen und zwar in der Form von Geistern, die an den Ufern der Heißen Quellen von Golakka schwebten. Er musste mit ihnen sprechen und sie um Hilfe bitten, während sein Knappe in der Nähe warten sollte. Die Ballade von Maximillian Dann war der Augenblick auf den Maximillian gewartet hatte gekommen. Un'Goros Brutmutter sollte zu seinen Füßen sterben. Der Ernst dieser Aufgabe lag ihm schwer auf dem Gemüt, aber mit der Macht des Lichts auf seiner Seite konnte er nicht scheitern. Sein Knappe sollte ihm bei dieser Aufgabe helfen, wobei sich die Brutmutter Un'Goros als Königin der Teufelssaurier entpuppte. Nach dem Sieg war der Tag gerettet. Heute hatten sie gelernt, dass während Rüstung ersetzt werden konnte, Tapferkeit keinen Preis hatte. Aufgrund der Schlüsselrolle bei dieser Aufgabe beförderte Maximillian von Nordhain seinen Knappen zum Nachwuchsritter. Nicht länger banden ihn die Ketten der Knechtschaft an Maximillian. Die Abenteurer waren wieder frei, anderen Herren zu dienen. Als junge Helden sollten sie in Ehre gehen. Für die Ritterlichkeit, das Licht und die Schönheit von Doloria! Warlords of Draenor: Gasthaus In Warlords of Draenor kann Maximillian von Nordhain als zufälliger Besucher im Gasthaus der Garnison auftauchen, wo er heroische Dungeon-Quests für die Obere Schwarzfelsspitze vergibt. Damen und Drachen Maximillian hatte den Abenteurern von Allianz und Horde schwerwiegende Nachrichten zu überbringen. Drachen hatten sich in den heiligen Hallen der Oberen Schwarzfelsspitze niedergelassen. Diese großen Wyrm hielten eine verzweifelte Dame in ihren schuppigen Greifern gefangen. Man sagte, ihr Name sei Zaela... Ein wunderschöner Name! Als Maximillians Knappe war es die lichtgegebene Aufgabe der Abenteurer, sich zu der Spitze durchzuschlagen und Beweise für diese Drachen zu beschaffen, damit er sein Heldentum nicht für eine drachenlose Quest verschwendete. Also brachten ihm die Abenteurer eine abgestoßene Protodrachenklaue von dort mit. Das waren wahrlich schreckliche Beweise, und Maximillian wollte sich gleich dorthin begeben und mindestens zwanzig der großen Bestien besiegen. Für Doloria! Als Belohnung erhielten die Abenteurer Maximillians Wäsche. Die Suche eines Helden endet nie Einige Zeit später erschien Maximillian erneut im Gasthaus der Garnison. Seit der letzten Unterhaltung hatte er sich heldenhaft den Toren der Oberen Schwarzfelsspitze genähert und zwar mit der noblen Absicht, die zähnefletschende Herrschaft ihrer Drachen zu beenden. Doch als er sich dem Ort näherte, überkam ihn die Erinnerung an das hübsche Gesicht seiner Doloria und an seine eigenen schmerzhaften, unbefriedigten Bedürfnisse. Sein Schwertarm sackte schlaff an seine Seite. Nun forderte Maximillian die Abenteurer als seine Knappen auf, an seiner Stelle loszuziehen und die Obere Schwarzfelsspitze abzusuchen. Er musste wissen, ob sich die Drachen noch durch ihre Gänge wanden. Nachdem die Abenteurer ihm also erneut eine abgestoßene Protodrachenklaue brachten, war Maximillian sichtlich erschüttert. Die Drachen vermehrten sich anscheinend wie große, Feuer spuckende Karnickel. Er wollte sich gleich dorthin begeben und mindestens DREISSIG von den großen Bestien besiegen. Für Doloria! WoW: Legion In WoW: Legion können Abenteurer Maximillian von Nordhain im Rahmen der Paladinkampagne als Champion im Sanktum des Lichts rekrutieren. Er ist seit Patch 7.2. ab Stufe 110 verfügbar und zählt als Schutzpaladin. Quest 110: Oh, wo seid Ihr, meine Teure?! Um Maximillian von Nordhain als Champion zu gewinnen, müssen Abenteurer den Erfolg Champions der Legionsrichter erlangt und Nerus Mondfang als Anhänger freigeschaltet haben. Nach einiger Zeit erhalten sie nun einen Brief von Maximillian, der die "Quest 110: Kommt zu mir" beginnt. Diese fordert die Abenteurer auf, Maximillian im Hochberg zu finden. Nach Abschluss der Questreihe schließt sich Maximillian den Abenteurern als Champion an. Wissenswertes OOC Wenn ihr seit dem Start von World of Warcraft: Cataclysm einen neuen Charakter begonnen habt, seid ihr inzwischen sicher schon auf Maximillian von Nordhain gestoßen. Dieser nette Kerl ist etwas seltsam. Wer einmal Don Quijote gelesen hat, kann sicher einige Parallelen erkennen. Aber anders als der Junker ist Maximilian auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, gegen wirkliche Drachen vorzugehen. Wie das ausgeht? Unternehmt doch mal einen Streifzug in den Un'Goro Krater! Gamona: WoW-Eastereggs Quellen Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Un'Goro Krater NSC Kategorie:Garnison NSC Kategorie:Paladin NSC Kategorie:Menschenpaladin NSC Kategorie:Champion Kategorie:Sanktum des Lichts